Mix up
by Leddie230
Summary: This is a story when Loren and Nora(the Tate women) are rock star,s when Eddie and Max(the Duran men) are regular people.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story when Loren and Nora are famous rock stars, and Eddie and Max are regular people.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS PR CHARACTERS. I just love them lml.**

~Setting~ Avalon Loren+Nora's poformance

****Loren: How's everybody doing tonight?

**Croud goes wild cheering "I love you Loren" or just screaming loudly.**

Loren: Well here's a song I wrote for you guys called "Mars". **Loren starts singing.**

They tell me its nice this time of year  
Down on earth  
But my head's been in the clouds  
I'm acting weird  
And lost for words

Falling like the stars  
I'm falling fast and hard  
for something out of reach.

I could be there  
but you wouldn't see me  
hover in the air  
Like I'm just like a daydream, oh  
why does it feel so far?  
Close enough to touch  
but you're looking through me  
In the same room  
a smile away feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be Mars.

Never been bound by gravity  
But I am now  
You have made a human out of me  
and pulled me down

Falling like the stars  
I'm falling fast and hard  
for something I can't reach.

I could be there  
but you wouldn't see me  
hover in the air  
like I'm just like a daydream, oh  
why does it feel so far?  
Close enough to touch  
but you're looking through me  
In the same room  
a smile away feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be Mars.  
Oh, it might as well be Mars

Might as well be another galaxy  
Calling long distance from a star

I could be there  
but you wouldn't see me  
hover in the air  
like I'm just like a daydream, oh  
why does it feel so far?

Close enough to touch  
but you're looking through me  
In the same room  
a smile away feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be Mars.  
Might as well be Mars.  
Might as well be Mar

**Croud goes wild**

**Loren: Thank you guys I love you,** Loren walks of the stadge.

Mel and Nora runs up to Loren and pull her into a tight embrace.

Mel: Lo you were AWSOME out theretonight.

Nora: I remember my olden days being out there.** Nora starts to move like she was dancing.**

**Mel and Loren starts to laugh. Nora get out of her thoughts.**

**Loren: Ok so,when I was out there I saw this really HOT dude. I ran ver to him to hold his hand. I wanted to pull him on stadge he was so hot.**

**Mel and Nora laughts**

**Mel: Dang Lo you got it bad for a dude you don't ever know.**

**Nora: HAHAHA yeah Loren.**

**Loren: HAHAHAHAHA shut up guys stop making fun of me.**

**They walk out side**

**Loren: OMG ...**

**_A/N: Hi guys so ummmm I really hope you like it. It's my first story as you can see. I'm sorry of there's missspelled words or and thing wrong I could see what I was typing. I had to type and hope it was right lol. Well I will do another chapter depending on if you guys like it._**

**_-MLS_**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Mix up

**Mel and Nora laughts**

**Mel: Dang Lo you got it bad for a dude you don't ever know.**

**Nora: HAHAHA yeah Loren.**

**Loren: HAHAHAHAHA shut up guys stop making fun of me.**

**They walk out side**

**Loren: OMG ...**

**Now..**

**Loren: OMG... There he is** pointing to a guy

**Nora: Honey it isn't plight to point. Pulling Loren's figure down.**

**Mel: HEY YOU OVER THERE HEY DUDE WITH THE BLACK SHIRT AND BLACK JEANS. OVER HERE**

**The guy turned to face Mel.**

**Mel: YEAH YOU HOT STUFF COME HERE FOR A SECOND.**

**The guy ran over to Mel.**

**Mel: Hi my name is Melissa but you can all me Mel. This Nora and Loren.**

**Nora and Loren waved, Loren blushed a little. The guy Cought it and laughted lightly.**

**Guy: My name is Eddie, you can call me..ummm.. Edd I guess.**

**Everyone laughed at nervous Eddie or Edd should I say. **

**Mel: The reason I call you over her was because my friend Loren has a little...**

**Before Mel could say the word "crush" ,Loren cover her mouth. Nora laughted.**

**Looking at Loren-Eddie: Oh does she huu.(to Mel) that's awsome because...**

**Whisper into Mel's ear- I have a crush on Loren also.**

**Mel was so excited, she kind of jumped but on her toes**

**Mel:(whispered back) How about I set you guys up on a date.**

**Eddie:speakinregular now- I would love that. Here's my number.**

**Everybody waved and said the goodbyes.**

**Loren on the verge of tears: Mel I can't believe you just did that, got his number and you knew I liked him.**

**Loren was about to walk away when Mel grabbed her wrist.**

**Mel: No Lo he was giving his number to me because I told him I was gonna try to plan a date for the two of you. Ps he say he has a crush on you also. I would never do that to my sister, like we said sisters before misters.**

**Loren: Mel...**

**A/N Hi guys I'm back hope this story is good. So now Ireally don't know what's to do. So PM me or review mea with your thoughts and comments or what every else you would like to say. Please tell me what you think, do you like or hate. I really need this. Thanks**

**-MLS**


	3. Chapter 3

Privously on mix up  
Loren on the verge of tears: Mel I can't believe you just did that, got his number and you knew I liked him.  
Loren was about to walk away when Mel grabbed her wrist.  
Mel: No Lo he was giving his number to me because I told him I was gonna trying to plan a date for the two of you. Ps he say he has a crush on you also. I would never do that to my sister, like we said sisters before misters.  
Loren: Mel...  
Now...  
Loren: Mel... Thank you.! She ran up to Mel trapping her in the tightest embrace and almost knocked her over.  
Mel: Whoa Loren(cheaking her balance) your so welcome. I just can't believe you thought I would do that to you. Yeah he was hot and all, and yeah I wouldn't mindjetting with him, and yeah his abs were showing thought that shirt which looked amazing, and yeah...  
Loren: MELLL...  
Mel: But my point is Lo I would never do anything like that to you. I know we aren't real sisters but you are like a sister to me, way better then Phil the thef.  
Loren: (shedding tears.. Of joy) Awwww I love you Mel  
Mel: I love yoU too Lo(on the verge of tears)  
Lo and Mel huggEd when Nora jumped into the hug. Then someone walk up to them.  
Lady: I'm sorry to interrupt but the limo is here we gotta go you guys.  
Loren: Oh I'm sorry Kelly, we'll be right there.

They broke apart from the hug and walk to the limo. The limo drop them off at Loren's penthouse. Loren let everyone stay at her place because it wassoo late.(A/N since the story is "mix up" Loren will live in the penthouse and Eddie will live in Tarzanna).

Walking into Loren's penthouse.

Loren, Nora, Mel, and Kelly: Hi Jeffery

Jeffery: Hello lady's have a good night.

Loren: Hey Jeffery, I know it's late so nobody will likely to come over but no distractings what so ever please.?

Jeffery: Anything for you

Loren: Thaynk you Jeffery... For everything.

Jeffery: Anything for you like I said day or night call down and you got it.

Loren smiled and they got on the elevator. Everline except Kelly.

Kelly: You guys go ahead I'll be right up, Ijust have to talk to Jeffery.

The elevator close and you can hear moving up.

Kelly: Look Jefferey I need Cam name removed from the guest permit list ASAP.

You could see Kelly tense up when she said the name "Cam" and Jeffery saw it so he agreed because he didn't want to make her any more upset.

Jeffery: Ok Miss. Claire, I'll do it right now.

He turned around to the computer(like the ones at restaurants)and fount his name and hit delete antipped the code. And BOOM Cam is banned.

Kelly: Thank you so much Jeffery.

She said with a smile.

Jeffery: It's my job

He said returning her smile with a smile of his own.

Kelly: Well I gotta go, see you around.

Kelly left on the elevator and when to the door and knock and Nora opened the door. The place look like a bunch of kindergarten kids ran trough the place.

**A/N: here's another chapter... Thank you guys soo much for reading**

**-MLS**


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on mix up...

Kelly: Thank you so much Jeffery.

She said with a smile.

Jeffery: It's my job

He said returning her smile with a smile of his own.

Kelly: Well I gotta go, see you around.

Kelly left on the elevator and when to the door and knock and Nora opened the door. The place look like a bunch of kindergarten kids ran trough the place.

Continuing..

Kelly: WHAT.. WHAT ..WHAT HOW LONG WAS I GONE?

Everyone laughed, but Kelly.

Nora: Not that long.. You know this girls can't help their selfs. They HAVE to destroy everything.

Loren and Mel laughed, as they jump up and down on the couch.

Loren: Mel I love you SO much. Thank you for getting me this date. But I want to let you know I don't want it to be like a boyfriend girlfriend date but like a friend date.

Mel: Loren I love you too. I will give him a call and tell him that's it's just a friendly date, I'll be right back.

Both Loren and Mel jump off the couch. Mel went to the back room, and Loren Sat down.

*phone conversation*

Eddie: Hello?

Mel: Hey Eddie it's Mel from the concert.

Eddie: Oh hey Mel what's up. laughts his nerves laugh.

Mel: Is it a bad time or something?

Eddie: No why'd you say that?

Mel: Because you... It doesn't matter but Loren is up for the date on.. On one condition..

Eddie: Oh no that's never a good thing to hear.

Mel: laughts. It's not bad, she just wants it to be a friendly date. You know, so you two could get to know each other, be friends or what ever her entitions are, you know.

Eddie: I totally understand. That's awsome, I'm so up for it!

Mel: Okay Eddie, well now you have my number so if you have any questions or idea or what ever just give me a call, ok

Eddie: Ok Mel that's for calling.

Mel: Sure, but I have to go I with Loren and she kinda waiting for me.

Eddie: laughs Ok Mel talk to you later.

Mel: Ok bye.

Eddie: Bye

*end of phone conversation*

Mel: It's done. He said he's totally cool with the friendly date plan, it was a great idea.

Loren: YESSSSS!, I mean Cool.

Everyone laughs

Nora: Ok girls now Get to cleaning.

Mel, and Loren: Ok. says glumly.

They finish cleaning.

Kelly: Guys how about we watch a movie?

Everyone: Sure

Mel: It has to have.

Everyone: Ryan Gosling and Chaining Tatum, yeah, how'd you know I was gonna say that ok stop copying me.

Everyone stop talking.

They put in the movie, but before it started...

Loren: Hey Mel could you come here for a second?

Mel: Lo the movie is about to start.

Loren: Mel I bet you could tell the movie from beginning to end, couldn't you?

Mel: ... Yeah I guess. she got up and walk to the room with Loren.

Loren: Could you text Eddie and tell him the dates tomorrow at 8:00pm, location Rumor, and I'll pick him up around 7:50ish.

Mel: Ok so you'll pick him up at 7:50. What's the ish for.

They both laughed.

Loren: Mel you always do that to me, stop it.

Mel: Loren you always do that, stop it.

Mel texted Eddie everything Loren told her to text. They walked back to the movie room were Nora amd Kelly wre.

**Loren: Hey Kelly can you please make reservations at Rumor for tomorrow at 8:00pm?**

**Kelly: Sure Loren!**

**Loren: Thanks.**

They watched the movie. At the end everyone was a sleep.

A/N: Hi guys it's me again. I'm soooo sorry for the lack of updating I've been banded from the computer. But I'm back now. ?


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on mix up...

Loren: Could you text Eddie and tell him the dates tomorrow at 8:00pm Rumor, and I'll pick him up around 7:50ish.

Mel: Ok so you'll pick him up at 7:50. What's the ish for.

They both laughed.

Loren: Mel you always do that to me, stop it.

Mel: Loren you always do that, stop it.

Mel texted Eddie everything Loren told her to text.

They walked back to the movie room and watched the movie. Everyone ended up a sleep.

Continue...

When everyone woke up it was 7:00am. Everyone was there but Nora. Just then they started smelling food from the kitchen. Everyone got up and literally ran to the kitchen.

Everyone: Good morning.

Nora: Everyone's plates on the table and...

Before she could finish everyone was sitting.

Nora: You guys the food is still gonna be there after I'm finish, but the drinks are in the refrigerator.

Loren: Mel I'm gonna need help with my outfit for the you-know what. she said just above a whisper.

Mel talking the same: I already got you Lo. said with a wink.

Nora and Kelly look to each other with a confuse look.

Nora: What's going on?

Loren and Mel: Oh nothing

Nora: Loren I'm your mother.

Kelly: And I'm your manager, we BOTH have a right to know what's going on.

Loren: Ok I have a date with that Eddie guy, BUT it just a friendly date.

Mel: Yeah for now. said below a whisper.

Loren: MEL...

Nora: Gosh Loren your gonna bust my ear drum. Well it's 7:30am now what time is this "friendly date".

Loren: Umm at 7:50/8:00.

Mel: Oh Lo we gotta go.

Mel took both of their plates to the sink and washed them. While Loren look confused.

Loren: But Mel its still early and we have plenty...

Mel: No Loren we have little time now let's go.

Loren: good thing we changed to our clothes the way she's rushing me!

Loren and Melissa left to get a outfit Loren's hair done(but you know Mel's gonna change it when she getting dress), feet and nails done and more.

When they return to the house it was 4:30. Loren was getting a little nerves, with the date in all.

*Loren's thoughts*

What if he think I don't look good enough, what if something goes wrong, what is I say the wrong think, what if when we're finish eatting I have food in my teeth,what if I fall, what if something really bad happens, what I I see someone I don't want to see.

Little did Loren know, but Eddie was having the same thoughts.

Ian: Mate everything is gonna go great I promise, you don't have to worry. Think about it didn't she want to go on the date with you?

Eddie: Yeah bro, but...

Ian: Bro no buts,

Eddie: But

Ian: Nope(they kept going for about 30seconds to 1 minute.)

Ian: Well mate she'll be here soon it's almost time for us to go. Eddie was wearing a pair of black pants, and black suit jacket, a grayish black shirt(untucked). And a black tie that. With his male red bottom spike black kicks.

Back with Loren and Mel

Mel: on the verge of tears Lo you look beautiful.

Loren: Really!? Loren was wearing a black long sleeved body fitted dress, that came just above the knees,all around sequence. Black Red bottom high hills with diamond studs. A pair of stud earrings. Makeup not to heavy nor to light. And a black clutch purse. Well you look beautiful also.

Mel: Of corse you do. I'm gonna go call the limo. she walk out the room.

Loren looked at her self in the stand up mirror, then she went to sit at her makeup desk. She started saying her saying to herself. The one she says before she goes onto stage.

Loren whispering: Im a winner, I was born a winner, I will always be a winner, and I will win.

Just then Mel came in: Limo is here, and hurry because its 7:20, his house is a good 20 mins. from here, not including traffic.

Loren: Okay, just let me get my purse. she got her purse and they left. They arrived in 25minutes, the time was 7:45 now 7:46 when Loren got out the limo. Loren got out and walk to the door and knocked.

Eddie: Here I come.

Mel: It's okay Lo, breathe in and out.

Just then the door opened.

A/N- Hello. I've been having practice and performances so I really haven't be on, and I'm soooooooo sorry for the ones waiting.

Xoxoxo

-MLS


	6. Chapter 6

Previously on Mix Up...

Loren looked at her self in the stand up mirror, then she went to sit at her makeup desk. She started saying her saying to herself. The one she says before she goes onto stage.

Loren whispering: Im a winner, I was born a winner, I will always be a winner, and I will win.

Just then Mel came in: Limo is here, and hurry because its 7:20, his house is a good 20 mins. from here, not including traffic.

Loren: Okay, just let me get my purse. she got her purse and they left. They arrived in 25minutes, the time was 7:45 now 7:46 when Loren got out the limo. Loren got out and walk to the door and knocked.

Eddie: Here I come.

Mel: It's okay Lo, breathe in and out.

Just then the door opened.

Continuing...

Eddie: Hi

Loren: Hi

They sat there for a minute then..

Eddie: Ummm would you like to come in?Loren: Sure!

Loren and Mel walked in.

Eddie: Thanks for letting me bring Ian.

Loren: Oh it's cool, I didn't want Mel being an imposter.

Eddie laughs

Mel: Hey! When have I ever been an imposter?

Loren: Every time Mel.!

Eddie laughs harder. Just then Ian walks out. Mel takes out her phone and send Loren a text thats says: OWWW he's super cute:D?. When Loren got the text she chuckles.

Ian: Hello lady's I'm Ian, I'm Eddie's best mate.

Mel: Hi I'm Melissa, but you can call me Mel. I'm Loren's BFF.

Mel sends Loren another text that says: How awesome would it be if we dated. Then we could go on BFF dates. YEEEAAKK! Loren glazes at her. The boys notic and start to look at each other.

Ian: Ok(says very awkward) well should we get going?

Loren: Sure.

The girls go out first then the guys they get into the limo one by one, and head for Rumor.

On the way there they were talking and laughing about the childhood and current life time stories.

Ian: ... And remember mate when she kissed you and ran away.

Eddie blushed: Ian how about when Susan was so wasted she grabbed you by the arm and tounged kissed you?

The girls were laughing during the whole thing.

Mel: If you think that's bad get a load of this. Ok so Loren went to Dayton for a concert.

Loren giving her the ugly look: You wouldn't.

Mel: But I will anyways so when she got out she fell of the bus into a mud hole. We got her cleaned then she has to do the think where she get a person from the crowd and kiss them on the cheek. So she got her person and he threw up all over her.

The guys started laughing rolling.

Loren: Ok Mel. So me and Mel were younger, and don't you know the girl who kissed you that's was her. I'm so kidding. But here you want to see Eddie the messages from earlier then said. So we were about 15/16 and Mel liked this boy Adam. So she put on so much make up she looked like a clown. Long story short she got in trouble because in that grade make up was prevented in school, we had to wait to next year and she got detention, and Adam was ther too. Then she went up to him and right before she started talking this girl comes over and kiss him, and he says hi babe,so she tryed to make it look like she was walking past him.

They guys were laughing so hard the were hitting the sets.

Just then the drive says they've arrived.

They start to get out of the limo and walk in.

A/N: Hello I'm super sorry for the lack of post, I had my big test, and also went out of town. I want to thank you for sticking with me though. I also have writer block, so if anyone could help me with their ideas pm them to me. Thanks...!

-Xoxoxo MLS


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi guys I just wanted to thank everyone for the comments and favoring Of my story.

Previously on Mix Up...

Loren: Ok Mel. So me and Mel were younger, and don't you know the girl who kissed you that's was her. I'm so kidding. But here you want to see Eddie the messages from earlier then said. So we were about 15/16 and Mel liked this boy Adam. So she put on so much make up she looked like a clown. Long story short she got in trouble because in that grade make up was prevented in school, we had to wait to next year and she got detention, and Adam was ther too. Then she went up to him and right before she started talking this girl comes over and kiss him, and he says hi babe,so she tryec to make it look like shewas walking past him.

They guys were laughing so hard the were hitting the sets.

Just then the drive says they've arrived.

They start to get out of the limo and walk in. Loren was next to Eddie and Mel was next to Ian.

Right when they were walking in the saw Cam( a/n Cam is Loren's ex he's gonna be a little like Chloe)

Cam: Hey Lo and Mel hows it going? I see you are on a date am I right.

Loren: Cam what do you want.

Cam: You know what I want... I want you, and look you really down graded this time(he look at Eddie when he said this) yikes. But what can I say I'm so high on the list no one is above me.

They tried to walk past him and he try to kiss Loren.

Pushing Cam Loren: Get away from me you sicko.

Stepping up Mel: Cam don't play with me

Before you know it Loren grabbed Cam by the ear

Loren: Can you guys excuse me for just a moment?

Loren walk away with Cam still holding his ear. He put his arm around Loren's waist and look to Eddie with a grin on his face. Loren slapped his hand away.

Loren: Cam what is your problem? Every time I try to get away from you, you jump right back in my life. I'm so tried of you I could just slap you.

That's just what she did slapped Cam in the face with all her might.

Cam: Loren you can't get rid of me. I love you.

Loren: You don't love me so don't even say that. If you loved me you wouldnt have cheated on me with Isis.

Before Cam could say anything Loren got a taxi for Cam.

Cab driver: Where to mama.

Loren: Please take this home here's a few dollars if it's not enought he will pay.

Loren went back inside to the table were they had already been setted.

Loren: I'm so sorry for that, he just don't know how to leave me alone.

Eddie: Aw no problem, who could blame the guy your just so beautiful.

A small rose color swept across Loren's cheeks.

Eddies POV

Did I just say that... OMGosh I can't believe I just said that. I have to hurry and change the subject.

Eddie: So what were you saying Mel?

Grinning Mel: Just that I caught you. But how Loren would always be stalked by him.

Loren: Yeah I hate that.

Just them the waiters came.

Waiter: Hi my name is Robin and I am you server for the night, could I start you off with a drink?

Loren: Yes can I have a water please.

Robin: Sure and for you?

Mel: May I have a strawberry mango twist.(Mel and Ian also are switched.)

Robin: Ok and for you sir.

Eddie: I would like a coke please.

Robin: Good and you sir.

Ian: Also a coke thank you.

Writing do the drinks Robin: Ok I will be back and mama. the strawberry mango twist is getting made by the bar so I will bring you a water, is that fine?

Mel: Yes thank you.

Robin left and returned with the drinks she got the food orders and later returned with those.

They group talked and laughed, also told childhood stories ect.(A/N: like I said I have writers block so I don't know what they would talk about.) they ate their food, Loren got asked for a couple autographs. And they left to take the guys over to Eddie's house.

A/N : Hi again, like I said I really need help, I'm truly at writers block. Pm me with your ideas I with give the chapter to you and give short outs to everyone to gives ideas. Thanks in advance. Love you guys for this.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo-MLS


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi I want to thank fanfictionFANGIRL1623 for the suggestion which was really good. If you want to see her suggestion go to the reviews in its in there. This story is for fanfiction FANGIRL1623, thanks a lot for the suggestion.

Previously on Mix up...

Robin left and returned with the drinks she got the food orders and later returned with those.

They group talked and laughed, also told childhood stories ect.(A/N: like I said I have writers block so I don't know what they would talk about.) they ate their food, Loren got asked for a couple autographs. And they left to take the guys over to Eddie's house.

The driver: We are here. But it seems to be a problem with the limo. It just broke down.

Loren: Are you serious, how did that happen?

The driver: It seems to be that the engine stopped, like it did 5years ago.

Loren: OMGosh. What am I gonna do.

Eddie: How about all f us go inside and figure it out.

Loren: Ok thanks.

Eddie: Sure.

Ian: Ed man I gotta get home, my parents are gonna kill me.

Mel: Me too, I still have work to do.

Ian: How about I take you home.

Mel: Sure that would be nice.

Ian: Ok well let's go.

Mel&Ian: Ok bye guys.

Loren&Eddie: Bye.

Loren: My mom and dad are on tour and my manager isn't available so I don't know what I'm gonna do. *she starts getting frustrated and put her head in her hands.

Rubs her back Eddie: Hey don't to worked up if you can't find anyone you could stay here. I don't have school since tomorrow is Sunday, and my parents have my car so I can't take you home.

Loren: You don't have to do that. You've nice already.

Eddie: I know I don't have to, I want to. I own you anyways for all you've done for me today.

Loren: Ok but I will be out bright and early I don't want to intrude on your day.

Eddie: If I didn't want intruders I would have offered you to stay. You can stay as long as you need to.

Loren: Ok thanks.

Eddie gets up and goes to his room and get a shirt and a pair of sweats.

Eddie: Her you can sleep in these, if you want to.

Taking the clothes Loren: Thanks, umm wear can I change?

Eddie: Umm the bath room is down the hall one left one right.

Loren: Ok.

Loren got up to go change. She came back in the sweats and tee Eddie gave her. H thought she looked hot, and was trying not to stair, nor drool, and what a success him didn't.

Loren: Ok so we're am I sleeping?

Eddie: Oh yeah ummm how about in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch.

Loren: I'll sleep on the couch, it's your bed after all.

Eddie: Well your my guess so I want you to sleep in the bed.

Loren: How about we do a pillow wall in the bed you on one side I'm on the other.

Eddie: Ok I guess that will work.

Loren: But no funny business mister.

Putting his hands up for a 'tap out' Eddie: Got it.

They went to the bedroom and build the wall.

Loren: Good night and thank you for everything.

Eddie: Goodnight and thank you for everything.

They laid there in silence and finally went to sleep.

A/N: Thank you FANGIRL1623 for your idea. Indeed I used it so thanks for the BIG help, this store is for you?. If anyone else have ideas fell free to leave them in the review bow and my P.M. box thanks in advance.


End file.
